


Love Him Less

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never liked that guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him Less

“I’ve never understood the whole Genesis craze.” Zack waved his phone in front of Sephiroth’s face. “I mean, I signed up for fanclub letters and everything. But I still don’t get it!”

Holding back an eye-roll, Sephiroth sighed and pushed aside Zack’s arm. “Why does it matter?” As much as people thought that Sephiroth and Genesis were friends, their relationship had been little more than an understood animosity. Both tolerated the other for Angeal’s sake.

“What about _my_ fanclub? I know I’m not as cool as you or Angeal – but _Genesis_?”

“He is rather touched in the head,” Sephiroth muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm not at all impressed with Genesis. He bugs the crap out of me.


End file.
